dcmissionariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Coat Ophir
Top Coat Ophir is the heir to the Ophir Fashion Company's fortune, now their president since his father's passing. An advocate against Angels since the attack from Thirst King destroyed his company, not much has been heard from him personally since, but it's been obvious that he started the media war against the Angels. He is the nephew of Swing Coat, and cousin to Hot Pants and Pleated Skirt. His cane is a hidden blade, but he also carries a double-barreled sawed-off shotgun with him in his coat. Appearance Top Coat is physically weak, resulting in his need for a cane and leg braces. Because of this, it's difficult for him to stand up straight. His skin is a pale peach tone. His ginger-blonde hair is swept back in fashionable mess. He has cold silver-blue eyes. Dressing in layers because he is always cold, Top Coat wears a black turtleneck shirt under a vest and a white belted suitcoat, draping his top coat over is shoulders. The inside lining of his top blazer is a striking gold silk color. He wears white trousers, black tipless gloves and black oxfords. He usually carries a silver cane with him. Personality An extremely calm and collected man, Top is the perfect vice-president for the Ophir Fashion Company. He's quick-witted and silver-tongued, able to talk himself out of anything. He's incredibly respectful to women, having had a close bond with his late mother. He's a hell of a gentleman, too. Background Top Coat and his family own the Ophir Fashion Company, the most prestigious fabric and fashion company in the world. His father is the president, and Top was named the vice president shortly after his 18th birthday. His family takes pride in their business, which began as a simple tailor business about 70 or so years ago by the hands of Top's grandfather. Since then it has grown astronomically, and is known by all as the most successful brand of fabric and clothing- it's clothing boasts incredibly sturdy build and longevity. Top Coat takes pride in his business, making efforts to help his father improve it at any point he can. He and his father don't always agree on many subjects, but they try to make compromises for the sake of the company. Soon after his father's death, the city entered a terrible drought worse than the usual California drought- an Advanced Drought. This was found to be the fault of the ghost of Loungecoat, and the Angels were contacted in an attempt to keep his company and family name clean. The Angels did their job, and when the ghost died it flooded his company building and the city on its way back to the source, effectively destroying much of the fabric and research Lounge had done with Soul Threads and magic. Since then, Top Coat has done everything in his power to recover his losses while also ruining the Angels' reputation in a media war. Abilities * Top Coat has no known abilities at this time. Gallery Trivia * He wears leg braces, because he has a degenerative bone disease. Because of this, he has a noticeable limp. * Tends to be in poor health * Sarcastic and snarky Category:NPCs Category:Humans